


There's no place like home!

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - May I ask Dean x reader when they got on the French mistake and Dean got jealous when he see how many male fans she got, so he take her and says that only he can look at her like that. And then he kisses her in front of them. All worlds love to you;)</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run with it!

**There's No Place Like Home!**

**R** **equest** \- May I ask Dean x reader when they got on the French mistake and Dean got jealous when he see how many male fans she got, so he take her and says that only he can look at her like that. And then he kisses her in front of them. All worlds love to you ;)

** Warnings - Smut! Swearing!  **

* * *

 

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked looking around the room as he walked in from...well from wherever he had been. You were lost in your book and weren’t really paying much attention.

"Supply run" you say glancing up from your book.

"In this?" He says signalling to the window

He was right, the weather was terrible. Rain pouring so hard and fast, you a storm was flashing in the distance, you wouldn't even be able to see your hand in front of your face out there. But that didn’t stop Bobby. 

"Yeah, man's a hero. We were officially out of hunter's helper" Dean pipes up gesturing to his empty liquor bottle. You roll your eyes at him before looking back down at your book. You swear that man lives on pie, sex and booze. 

You weren’t jealous...at least that’s what you’d keep telling yourself. The best thing about being at Bobby’s meant Dean sure as hell wasn’t bring a girl back here. You lost count of how many times you’d been kicked from your nice quiet single room, to go and share with Sam. All so Dean could screw whatever bimbo he’d brought back.

A flutter of feathers brought you out of your thoughts when suddenly Balthazar had popped up in front you. 

“Hello, boys.....and girl” he adds smiling at you "you've seen "the Godfather," right?" You frown, wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"Balthazar..." you say wondering why he looked so frantic, as you see his eyes darting around. 

"You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop?" His accent more pronounced as he searches and finds a container of salt and pours it into a bowl on Bobby's desk

"Hey!" Dean shouts, but is ignored

"You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?" He looks as though he's speaking directly to you like he usually did, which was annoying the oldest Winchester.

"I said "hey."" Dean tries again, causing the angel to sigh, turning to him. 

"You did. Twice. Good for you!" He says patting Dean shoulders patronisingly, before he begins rifling through Bobby's fridge 

"Blood of lamb?...Blood of lamb..?...Beer, cold pizza. Blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb!" He exclaimed rushing back to the desk, tipping it in the bowl

"Why are you talking about "the Godfather"?" Sam finally spoke

"Because we're in it -- right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone -- The archangel Raphael." Balthazar answered cryptically

"You mind telling us what you mean?" Dean demands getting even more frustrated by the second

Balthazar once gain ignored him as he began looking through and emptying Bobby's desk draw,

"No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no.” He lets out a sigh of relief “Yes! Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry." 

"Wait, Raphael is after you?" You ask as he grinds the bone into the bowl

"Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move." 

"And where's Cas?" Sam asked 

"Oh, Cassie? He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cas, Including all of you. And so much more importantly, me. See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open." He explains to you, once again ignoring the brothers.  You think he does it to annoy the.

"And you expect us to just believe you?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the angel

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way." He said mixing things in the bowl, before drawing a sigil on the window

"What?", "What's that supposed to mean?" You and Dean as at the same time

A flash of lightening fills the room

"That's all the time we have, gentlemen and lovely lady." Balthazar opens his jacket revealing a bloodstain on his side 

"Where is it?" He says to himself rifling through his jacket. 

"Balthazar!  What happened?"  You rush forward,

"Oh. Garish, I know. You see, uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right." He reaches his hand towards Sam handing him Keys 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked looking at the keys

"Run with it." He replies as he's thrown across the room as a other figure appears. 

"Virgil...." he says looking up at the figure, before turning back to the three of you adding 

"I said, run!" As he pushes you all through the window he marked.

You all crash through the window, landing an a padded mat with a bang. 


	2. This must be fake mine!

Cut!" You hear someone shout behind you. 

"Real good solid fall. Way to go." Some guy said patting Dean on the ass

"Guys! Outstanding! That was just great." You hear an old guy sitting in a chair say as they all begin to talk amongst themselves

You look around confused,  where the hell had Balthazar sent you?

"So...No angels?" Sam asks completely on guard ready to attack

"No angels, I think." Dean answers looking as unhappy as you.

"Should we be killing anybody?" He asks looking at you

"I don't think so" you whisper back looking around you. All you see are people in headphones, what look like cameras and lights

"Running?" He tries again

"Where?" Dean replies, you shrug still trying to workout what was going on.

Sam picked up a piece of glass, it wobbles back and forth in his hand,  clearly made of some kind of gel. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" You whisper harshly

Before Sam and Dean can respond you're interrupted by someone shouting again

"Ok guys that's a wrap!" People applaud around you. Before people start pulling the three of your apart. 

You're pulled into a chair in front of a mirror. 

"Be right back Y/a/n (your actress name)" she says before walking off

"Y/a/n?" You look around seeing a magazine with a photo of you, Sam and Dean on the front, with the title 'Supernatural'. You flick through the magazine, reading quickly as you go. 

So they think you're an actress....This Y/a/n....Sam is this Jared and Dean is Jensen.  Ok j and j that's pretty easy to remember. Flicking another page you see a photo of Cas, well no not Cas - Misha Collins.

"Really, Misha?" You say to yourself. 

You see Sam and Dean behind you in the mirror. You jump from your chair and jog towards them.

"Dude, they put freakin' makeup on us! Those bastards!" Dean growls angrily,  you roll your eyes as you approach them.

"Yes, that the problem here" you snicker as you reach them. Dean gives you the bitch face

"Look, I think I know what this is." Sam interrupts

"Ok, What?" Dean demand

"It's a tv show. I mean, here, wherever "here" is, this twilight zone Balthazar zapped us into. For whatever reason, our life is a tv show." Sam explains to his brother

"He's right" you agree "I saw it in a magazine over there"

"Why? Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" You shrug, you had no clue. It wasn't like your lives were entertaining. 

"Well, I mean, according to that interviewer, not very many people do. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense. I'm just saying, we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, she's Y/a/n (actress full name) and I'm something called a Jared Padalecki."

"So what, now you're polish? Is any of this making any sense to you?" Dean asks you to which you shake your head.

You all head outside Dean sees the impala and drifts towards it. You hear your fake name being yelled from the distance.  Leaving Dean and Sam to look at the car,  you walk towards the sound.  You see a group of guys and  a few girls, screaming for you. 

You stand frozen in shock. 

“What the hell?" You mumble looking at the crowed

"Not signing today Y/a/n?" A random member of the...crew? Asks as he walks past

Singing?  So you normally sign autographs huh?

*I have no idea what this persons signature is like!* 

You walk over to the yelling crowd, you hold your wrist as if it was injured

"Hey guys" you say as cheerily as you can,

"Umm I won't be able to sign today...I fell hard on my wrist filming....a...stunt. so sorry" you apologise to a wave of "awws" 

You hear Sam and Dean behind you. You turn and see them talking to the fake Cas. You catch up with them. To see Dean narrowing his eyes at you. 

"What?" You ask looking at him frowning.

"Who are they?" He nodded toward the guys still at the gates. 

"Apparently fans, my fans...They have "I love Y/a/n t-shirts and stuff on. It's a little creepy" you say looking over at them, the shout your fake name as you do.

"They keep....looking at you" he growls, glaring towards the gate. He grabs your hand leading you away for the gawking men. Not letting your hand go until you reach Sam.  Who raises his eye brow at you both.

Dean's face tells him to let it go.

You all walk around for a while looking around for any signs of anything that can help. 

"Hey. "J. Ackles."" Sam pointed out spotting the name on a trailer, the very large trailer. 

"That's fake me! This must be fake mine." Dean stated obvious as he ran to the door, you and Sam roll your eye as you follow him

"Dude, I have a helicopter!" Dean said picking up the remote control. You take the remote away making him pout. 

"All right, here we go. Let's see who this guy is." Sam opened the laptop he found on the table, typing away as you and Dean look around.

"Come on. Look at these male-modelin' sons of bitches. Nice "blue steel" Sam." You smirk as he held up the magazine, glad that you weren't on that particular cover.

Sam ignores his brother as he continues searching

"All right, Um...It says you're from Texas. And, uh...Oh. It says you were on a soap opera." You snort at the latter part 

"This we gotta see!" You say to Sam who start looking for a clip

"What?!" Dean jumps towards to laptop, you right on his heals to see as Sam plays the clip after a few seconds Dean slams the laptop shut. You bite your lip to hold in the laughter. 

"Don't like this universe, Sammy. We need to get out of this universe." He chants as he paced the floor. 

"Yeah. No argument here. But I don't think our prayers are reaching Cas. Or the real Cas." 

"Well they sure as hell aren't reaching 'Misha' " you add dropping down into a chair

"Well, I agree. I think we are definitely out of, uh, soul-phone range. But..." Dean stops, you can almost see the clocks turning in his head.

"What?" Sam urges him to continue

"If we can reverse Balthazar's spell... I watched every move." Dean sketches out the sigil in a nearby note pad

"We just, uh, get the ingredients, right, get back to that same window, and..." 

"There's no place like home." You finish. You all nod in agreement and leave the trailer. 

 


	3. Fake me did what?

You rush back to the area you were Balthazar threw into this dimension. Sam began searching for the items the angel used back in the real world. 

"Backbone of a lesser saint. Got it!" Sam pokes at the bone and realizes it's fake.  

"It's rubber!" He throws it down in frustration. You watch it bounce off the table. 

"Check this out" Dean held up a prop dagger and bends the blade back and forwards. 

"It's fake. It's all fake!" You say taking the fake dagger from Dean and throwing it across the room. 

“What now?" You ask the brothers, standing with your hands on your hips. 

The crew member from earlier approached you.

"Hey Y/a/n, make sure you get Clif to take you home tonight. Your fans still haven't left" you cock an eyebrow.  You feel Dean tense beside you.

After attempting to leave in the impala and almost giving a poor young guy a heart attack for trying to take the prop. You eventually find Clif after asking a few different people. You find Clif leaning against a car waiting for you all.

"Your fan boys stuck around late tonight Y/a/n, you get anymore marriage proposals?" The man next to you laughs,  you laugh along with him but feel incredibly disturbed as you glance back at the boys.

You see Dean clench his jaw as he looked at you.  He seemed more upset by it than you did. 

You hear the boys hushed tones in the back, but are unable to make out what they are saying. 

You tell Clif to drop you all at 'Jared's' so you could all 'run lines', he looks oddly at you

“well at least you’re all talking” he mutters to himself as he turns off and heads for fake Sam’s house.

"Dude you live here?" You ask gawking up at the mansion before you as the car drives away,  this was literally a mansion. Sam pushes open the door and your jaw drops. 

"Y/n's right. Nice modest digs, Jay-z..." you walk around the room as Dean teases Sam about a tanning bed. Then Dean spots a liquor cabinet 

"Oh, now we're talking. He said walking towards it when a sight out of the French doors caught his eye. 

"Dude, you have a camel in your backyard." You frown walking over to see.

"It's an alpaca, dumbass." You hear from behind you,  that voice still drives you crazy. You had to stop yourself rushing forward to hurt her,  remembering she isn't actually Ruby.

"Ruby?" Dean asked, not believing his eyes. 

""Ruby." right. That one never gets old." She turns to Sam

"How was work today, hon?" Reaching up to kiss him.

After the shock of the situation wares off, and spotting a photo of 'Jared' and fake Ruby on the mantle. Things made a little more sense. 

You don’t get much of what she’s saying as you have your hands clenched at your side to keep from attacking her. She smiles at you as she waves goodbye and  you throw a sickly sweet smile back.

After fake Ruby left for her...dinner party was it? The boys started scouring the Internet for the items need to get home.  You picked up a IPad you found and started searching. You typed in your fake name and looked through the imagines. 

Your jaw hit the floor,  fake you had modelled for playboy...no wonder those guys hang around set. The pictures ranged from underwear shots to some that left nothing to the imagination.  You closed the window,  throwing down the iPad and stood up.

You found a bathroom and freshened up a little. The  looked around generally being nosy. You heard the from door open and fake Ruby walk in and saw Sam meet her.  They spoke for a minute before she takes him up the stairs. You shook your head at the youngest brother, laughing to yourself. 

 


	4. Not As Quiet As We Thought

"I think your brother's gonna get laid" You chuckle as you walk over to him

"That's my boy!" He replied smiling making you roll your eyes at him. 

"So, you have a lot of attention here..." he didn't continue but you knew it was implied for you to tell him how you felt,

"Yeah and while you and Sammy were on a spending spree, I found out why...." Dean frowns at you sitting up slightly as you sit on the solid wood coffee table in from of him

"Fake me, models....underwear and stuff, but she's also appeared in playboy...apparently and from what I can gather the photos are pretty graphic." You see Dean's eyes look over at the laptop, his tongue darting out over his lips. 

"Don't even think about it...." you warn, knowing what he was thinking. You sure as hell didn’t want him seeing those photos

"So that's probably why those guys are always there, I didn't like it" you say looking up at him

"I didn't like it either" he says honestly, you narrowed your eyes at him,  waiting for some sort of punch line, but you don’t get one. 

"Seeing them looking at you like that,  like they wanted you...." he clenched his jaw, then mumbled "only I'm allowed to look at you like that"

His eyes drop to your lips, as your breath hitches at his statement. 

"Dean Winchester, are you jealous?" You tease , lightly

He grabs you from the table pulling you to him on the sofa, so you're straddling him. Your hands land on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thumping against your hand. 

"Damn straight" he growls before bringing your lips to his. It was a rough hard kiss, the kind that makes you glad you’re sitting down as your legs would probably give out.

He pulls your hips down hard against his making you gasp at the friction, he takes advantage pushing his tongue past your lips, deepening the kiss.

He shoves his hands up the back of your shirt, his rough calloused hands on your smooth skin driving your wild.  

You both pull apart, your foreheads resting together, panting heavily.  You feel his hand drop to your rear, squeezing lightly,  before pulling on your hips again grinding you against his hardness again. You both moan deeply. 

"Dean, wait...." you whisper "we can't..." 

He frowns at you "you don't feel the same, it's fine" he goes to push you away, but you clamp your arms around his neck and kiss him into silence. 

"Dean shut up"  you chuckle "I meant we can't do this here, we're in fake Sam's house, on a soft...." did he honestly think you didn’t feel the same way?

His face lit up, before a wicked smile took it's place. He reached up and dropped his lips to your neck. Nibbling the tender flesh. 

"Dean...." you try to reason again, but the protests died on your lips replaced by "Oh fuck"

He smiles into your neck. 

"Dean, Sam could come down at any second...." he nips your neck

"Then I guess we should hurry up"

He flips you on your back so you're lying on the sofa kissing you deeply. He runs his hand up your side, under your top, lightly squeezing your breast making you moan into his mouth. He grinds his hips into yours. 

"Dean please" you beg clawing at his back. He sits back   after placing one final kiss on your lips, he pops the button on your jeans before pulling them off a long with your panties.

He lowers his head to between your legs, he runs his tongue up your slit. You let out a loud moan which causes Dean to stop and pull back. You whimper at the loss of his lips against your dripping centre. 

"If you don't be quiet, I'll stop" you pout down at him, making him smirk 

"When we get home you can make all the noise you want baby, but we don't want Sammy rushing in here" he leans back down and licks lightly over your clit

"So hush" he winks before diving back in. Thrusting his tongue deep inside you, tasting you. You bite on your fist to try and keep quiet.

He moved back up sucking your clit between his lips, moaning low in the back of his throat sending a deep vibration flying through you, causing your back to arch off the sofa. 

Dean slipped a finger into you, making the 'cone hither' motion, teasing the tiny bundle of nerves.  You slam your hand firmly over your mouth, thrusting the other into Dean's hair pulling on it as you fly over the edge. Your whole body shaking in ecstasy. 

You hand still in his hair you pull upward, making him climb up your body. You crash his lips to yours. You groan as you taste yourself on his tongue. 

He pulls back once more,  pulling off his own jeans, along with his shirt. You whimper when you see his hard length, wanting nothing more than to take him into your mouth but Dean stops you,  remaining you where you were. 

"Trust me, we'll have plenty of chance when we get back" You raise your eyebrow at him

"Planning on repeating tonight are you?" You tease again, making his eyes darken. 

"Let's get one thing clear Miss Y/l/n, you are mine now." He growls as he pulls you onto his lap. You gasp at his dominance.  He shoves your top over your head, squeezing your lace covered breasts firmly. He kisses the between the valley between your breasts before pulling your face to his, biting your lip before he thrusts into you hard. You covers your mouth with his hand to stop you from screaming. 

When you calm, he pulls his hand away, you kiss him hard,  diving your hands into him hair. 

He guides your hips as he slide you along his hard length.  He groaned in your ear and it was the hottest sound you'd ever heard, and god you wanted to hear it again.

"Dean....oh fuck" you whisper in bliss as you ride him.

"Who's making you feel like this baby?" You just moan I to his ear. He pulls you back looking at you, demanding an answer. 

"You, Dean. Just you" he grunts as he starts thrusting upward, into you meeting you thrust for thrust.  

He kisses down on your neck, biting and sucking at the tender skin. Truly marking you as his, your eyes roll back at the thought. 

"Dean I'm so close" you pant, 

"Me too, fuck Y/n. Come for baby" Your reality falls apart as your orgasm takes hold. You clamp around Dean's cock bringing him with you. You sink your teeth into his neck to keep yourself quiet, leaving your own mark as you do.

"Fuck Y/n!" He grunts as he came hard.

You both stare at each other panting deeply. He kisses you passionately. Murmuring 'mine' against your lips. You nod kissing him again.

"As long as you know that goes both ways, Mr Winchester...I don't share" 

"Sweetheart I've been yours since the second you started hunting with us and I saw you walking around in nothing but my t-shirt" he chuckled, you rolled your eyes but laughed. 

" And I haven't been with anyone since " your looked shocked at his statement, slowly a smile spreads over your face and you move to kiss him once again. But you don’t get the chance. 


	5. Things are gonna be different

You both snap your head towards the door, as you hear foot steps on the stairs. Swearing you pull away from each other, quickly get dressed and sit as calmly as you both can on the sofa just as Sam walks in.

Sam gave you both the bitch face as he passes. Apparently you both weren't as quiet as you thought. You snort as you look at Dean, who pulls you over to him. You rest your head on his chest, you hear the brothers talking but you breath deeply inhaling his scent and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

You're awoken by a sweet kiss on your lips. You open your eyes to see Dean beaming down at you. You were now lying fully on the sofa with his jacket over you as a blanket. 

"Time to go sweetheart, we need to go to the airport" you nod sitting up. You run to the bathroom, before meeting the boys in the car. You walk to the front passenger side door,  Dean winked at you from the window as you slip inside, smirk back at him butterflies filling your stomach.

"So I don't mean to pry, but, uh, why are we picking up packages at 8:00 A.M. that haven't cleared customs yet?" Clif asked as you waited for Sam at the airport. You were impressed he’d waited this long to ask

"Just saving time." Dean replies as Sam re enters the car, boxes in hand. "All right, here we go."

"We're not doing anything illegal, are we?" Clif sounded worried

"Would it make you feel better if we said no?" Sam piped up from the back seat innocently

"No...." he replied, you patted him on the arm and said with a sympathetic smile

"Just go with it Clif" he look at you cautiously, but started the engine never the less and stated the journey back. 

As the car drove to the studio you see the group of fans from yesterday. You cringe

"Ugh not again..." as you slide down in your seat. 

Clif drives through them, a few banging on the window but most just shouting your fake name. You turn to see Dean glaring at them through the window. 

You exit the car to screams. Only to be approached by old guy from yesterday.

"Y/a/n! Thank god! Please sign for them or something, they are driving us crazy! The sound guy is picking them up as we shoot outside today. So please" random old guy asked you. You shake your head after what you'd seen on the Internet you weren't going anywhere near them. 

"I know how to shut them up" Dean said from behind you. 

Old guy signalled for him to carry on. He walked up next to you grabbed your hand in his and pulled you with him. You frowned at him as he dragged you along. He waved to the crowed who waved back.

"Dean what are you doing?" You whisper

"Showing them who you belong to" he said turning to you. You're eyebrows shot up as you realised what he was about to do. 

He cupped you face and kissed you tenderly at first before deepening the kiss. Pulling you flush against him. You lock your arms around his neck, as he drops his hands to your rear.

Everyone falls silent, the fans, the crew, everyone.  Sam not as shocked as everyone else after last night but still slightly shocked at Dean's possessiveness. 

You both pull back only when breathing becomes an issue. Your foreheads rest together, you hear whispers around you but you ignore them. Your eyes glued to Dean. He winks at you before kissing you gentle again and pulling you in the direction of where you landed yesterday, hoping that his plan to get you home works. Sam follows hot on your heals. You can't help but smile, as he smirks at you with any eyebrow raised. He was yours, and you were his.

Things were certainly going to be different now. But you were going to enjoy the ride


End file.
